EP 0 975 500 B1, which is incorporated by reference, describes a hydraulic unit having a motor housing for accommodating components of an electric motor and having a pump housing for accommodating components of a pump, which is driven by the electric motor in order to pump pressure medium, having at least one through hole in the pump housing for fastening the motor housing on the pump housing by means of a screw, and having a control device, which is arranged on the opposite side of the pump housing from the motor housing. To screw the control device to the motor and pump housings, the control device has a threaded bushing, which is fixed in the control device housing, which is produced from plastic. The need to use threaded bushings and the fixing of the threaded bushing in the control device represents a disadvantage in terms of production engineering.